Las promesas
by calemoon
Summary: El amor es para siempre ... aunque en la tierra tenga que llegar tarde o temprano a su final.


**Nota: siguen sin pertenecerme los personajes de Candy =(**

**LAS PROMESAS**

Por Scarleth

-Candy, por favor, no estés triste, es la ley de la vida. Estoy más que complacido con estos 30 años que hemos compartido. He visto mi familia formarse, crecer y apoyarse. Anthony es un excelente muchacho que sabrá cuidarlos. Pauna es una joven fuerte como tú, noble y con un corazón de oro y el pequeño Stear los mantendrá tan unidos como lo hemos estado hasta el día de hoy.

Candy lo miraba con angustia, trataba de ser valiente pero no podía. Sentía que se quedaría vacía y sola, no podría soportarlo … no de saber que existía la posibilidad de no volver a tenerlo junto a ella.

-Pequeña escribí algo para tí. Lo hice mientras estaba en recuperación. ¿Quieres leerlo?

Extendió la mano para entregarle un sobre que ella tomó con manos temblorosas. Comenzó a leer sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.

_Mucha gente no cree en el destino, pero estoy seguro que en el mio estaba el encontrarte y pertenecerte._

_Te quiero m__á__s que a nadie en el mundo, como no han querido jam__á__s a ning__ú__n ser en la tierra. _

_Recuerda mi __á__ngel que siempre vamos a estar juntos, si no de una manera f__í__sica, seguramente s__í__ espiritual, porque lo que tenemos t__ú__ y yo mi preciosa princesa, es algo que est__á__ fundido y tatuado en nuestra piel. Es amor del que traspasa las barreras del tiempo y de la muerte ... es un amor __ú__nico y eterno que nos unir__á__ para siempre._

_Te amo Candy y siempre te amar__é__._

_Albert_

-Albert, no quiero pensar – dijo estallando en llanto – no quiero imaginarme sin tí, ¡no puedo! ¡No puedo! - se abrazaba a él con tal desesperación que tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su valor para tranquilizarla.

-Candy … mi pequeña – habló acariciando su rubia cabeza con lentitud y amor - toda la vida he admirado tu fortaleza, tu espíritu invencible – hizo una pausa en la que la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos - Ahora es cuando más necesito que lo seas porque nuestros hijos te necesitan. No sabemos cuanto tiempo más esté yo aquí, pero cuando tenga que abandonarlos, quiero irme con la certeza de que podrás encargarte tú sola, que sabrás sacarlos adelante y guiarlos como si yo estuviera contigo. Sólo quiero esa promesa – dijo levantando su barbilla con sumo cuidado para perderse en sus verdes ojos.

Candy trataba de controlar su llanto, tenía que sobreponerse si quería ayudarlo, tenía que ser valiente y demostrárselo a quien ella más amaba. No podía defraudarlo, no era el momento de caerse.

-Te lo prometo mi amor – contestó tratando de parecer calmada - como si tú estuvieras con nosotros. Y ahora quiero que tú me prometas a mí que lucharás con todas tus fuerzas, que intentarás estar conmigo el mayor tiempo posible .. ¡que no te rendirás! .. yo voy a estar a tu lado cada segundo Albert.

El la miraba y comprendía el dolor y lo que significaba para ella lo que estaban viviendo, sabía perfectamente que cambiaría gustosa el lugar con él si fuera posible y también lo que implicaba el tratar de serenarse para verse fuerte ante sus ojos.

-Te lo prometo Candy … siempre he sido un luchador y ésta no será la excepción – le dijo brindándole una cálida sonrisa que llenó su corazón.

-Hasta el momento en que Dios lo decida … Voy a caminar toda esta prueba contigo ... y sé que la podremos vencer.

-¡Esa es la Candy que conozco! .. la mujer de la que me enamoré – la tomó suavemente de sus manos - y si por algo mi corazón no resiste … jamás dejaré de velar por ustedes.

-Albert, lo lograremos tengo Fe en que podremos hacerlo … Te amo tanto …

-Lo sé mi amor …

Y con un ligero beso lleno de amor … sellaron el compromiso adquirido uno con el otro. Tal vez lograran vencer la enfermedad, tal vez Albert tuviera que partir antes que su familia, pero cualquiera que fuera el futuro que les esperara, una cosa era segura: lucharían lado a lado mientras hubiera un soplo de esperanza.

**FIN**

Hola chicas! aqui les dejo este minichirris fic que escribi hace un tiempito ya, cuando operaron a mi papi del corazon y pues le hice unos peque;os arreglitos por ahi. Espero que les guste y no sea muy deprimente.

Una disculpa por no haber terminado el fic de un cuento para dos pero pues ya no tuve tiempo y pues ma;ana primero Dios a las 9.30 am me interno para operarme de unos quistes que tengo por ahi regados en el cuerpo. Uno en un seno, tengo en ambos ovarios y los tienen que quitar tambien, ademas de un tumorin en el utero y unas celulas que pueden volverse cancer en el cervix ... entonces algo asi como que ma;ana me hacen alineacion y balanceo jijiji! Les pido que por favor hagan una oracion por mi para que todo vaya bien y espero regresar pronto a mi casita, con mi familia y al candy mundo con animos y sobre todo agradecida mas y mas con Dios porque me permitio descubrir a tiempo lo que me pasaba y evitar que terminara en algo que ya no tuviera solucion.

Un beso enorme candy amigas y que Dios me las bendiga (y a mi tambien que bastante lo necesito)

Las quiero!

Scarleth =)


End file.
